familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Palmer Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
General * Directions: (special thanks to Marion Sturkey for providing these directions): From downtown McCormick (being the intersection of US-378 and SC-28), go 5.2 miles on SC-28; on your left will be Buffalo Baptist Church, turn right on Kennedy Road and go 1.7 miles East; turn right on Red Row Road and go 0.52 miles SSE. At this point you are 0.14 miles from the location where the road crosses Vale Branch. Turn right and walk 400 feet West to the cemetery, located on top of a hill in a clump of trees. Note: It is best to obtain permission from the property owner before walking over this gated land. * Condition: The cemetery is in deplorable condition. It is located in a pasture and over the years cows have been left to walk over and among the graves. * General View 1 * General View 2 Survey From right of cemetery, right to left. Line I Grave 1 - Mrs. Mary A., Wife of Joshua B. Palmer, March 5, 1830, Dec. 20, 1916, Thy loss we deeply feel Grave 2 - Mr. Joshua B. Palmer, Dec. 21, 1842 Oct. 7, 1913, Ye shall be gathered one by one Grave 3 - Cleopatra Jaro Palmer, Died June 16, 1925, Aged 68 years, Safe in the arms of Jesus Line II Grave 1 - rock marked M. P. carved Grave 2 - rock marked H. P. carved Grave 3 - J. J. Palmer, Born Aug. 16, 1831, Died March 30, 1904, Tis the Lord who hath bereft us, Of the one we loved so well Grave 4 - Jane, Wife of N. Hodges Palmer, 1838 - 1910 Grave 5 - Mrs. Ann Palmer, April 25th, 1853, Aged 44 yrs. & 2 months Grave 6 - Champeen D. Palmer, Born Jan. 8, 1799, Died Jan. 15, 1868 Grave 7 - Virginia Ann Palmer, Lovely Child Line III Grave 1 - J. B. Palmer, Born Dec. 29, 1866, Died Dec. 3, 1890 Grave 2 - Mary Ann, Wife of Champeen Dale Palmer, 1840 - 1910 Grave 3 - 4 - unmarked Grave 5 - Singleton H. Plamer, Died Nov. 1837, Aged 28 yrs. and 7 months Grave 6 - 8 - unmarked Grave 9 - George P. Palmer, Aged 25 yrs. & 8 months Grave 10 - Simeon Brooks, Died Jan. 1839, Aged 32 years Grave 11 - Mrs. Beatrice Palmer who departed this life October 25th, 1862, Aged 52 years and 9 months Line IV Grave 1 - D. P. Grave 1a from above? - In memory of Dale Palmer Grave 2 - Mrs. Rachel Palmer, Died Sept. 1857, Aged 78 years Grave 3 - George Palmer, Segn., Died Febr. 1848, Aged 78 years Line V Grave 1, carved, almost unreadable- Joe Beall, Born Oct. 1798, Died --- 1819 Grave 2 - carving on soft stone, unreadable Grave 3 - unmarked Other photographs * Photograph 1 * Photograph 2 * Photograph 3 Rocks marking graves: * Photograph 1 * Photograph 2 * Photograph 3 Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; photographs taken 5 December 2004. * Others may be buried in this cemetery but due to the condition it is impossible to tell. See also * List of Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina, USA Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina